The Key
by sablecain
Summary: atf/au-sort of- Ezra has been missing for two years and the guys have started their own det. Agency- when on a normal vacation, Chris finds Ezra…or does he?
1. Chapter 1

The Key

This story was written to answer the challenge- write a story based on a book. I chose Dean Koontz "the Key to midnight"- No copyright infringements are intended with borrowing it's themes or with borrowing the M7 boys.

* * *

Chris Larabee paused just outside the stained glass entryway of "Easter's Inn" and breathed deeply as the balmy coastal breeze ruffled his blond hair. The smells of the beach were everywhere, a mix of salt, fish and suntan lotion. With a small smile he took one last glance at the mesmerizing sunset and entered the Inn. It was the only place to stay in the tiny town, but it looked pleasant enough.

Inside, the atmosphere seemed to match the outdoors without crossing over into the realm of tacky. Small potted palms decorated the ocean blue lobby, and off to the right he saw the entrance to the bar and restaurant that'd been highly recommended by the corner gas station's one attendant.

Twenty minutes later, checked in, showered and feeling somewhat refreshed, Chris entered the dining area and was seated in a corner booth for two. Hauntingly beautiful music flowed from the glossy black baby grand in the opposite corner. From his table, Chris could only see the pianist's shoulder. As he wondered what a pianist with such talent was doing at such an out of the way place, a young man who appeared barely out of his teens brought him a glass of ice water and a menu.

The restaurant was modestly full with only a few obvious tourists standing out, and Chris felt himself relaxing in the soothing surroundings. When his waiter returned with his beer he placed the rest of his order and sipped the cold brew.

It was the first time he'd been on vacation alone in years and, as the pianist transitioned into another melody, Chris felt a pang of melancholy descend on him despite his relaxed state. It'd been almost six years since he'd lost Sarah and Adam but the pain could still be sharp if he let it. He'd found some solace in the ATF and with Team Seven, but that too had slipped through his fingers just over two years ago. It had been his own choice to leave, but in the end he'd seen no other way around it. So he'd started a new career with the others—at least those that still remained. Shaking his head, Chris pushed those thoughts aside. It wouldn't do any good to get lost in the questions that assailed him daily, the guilt that riddled him or the failure that beat at his self-confidence…there didn't seem to be any answers anyway.

His meal arrived and he thanked the attentive teen for his service. The rueben was perfect and Chris felt himself letting go of the past one more time as he enjoyed the meal and music. He had just taken a sip of his after dinner coffee when the set ended and the pianist stood to greet the patrons. Chris choked on the hot liquid, his cup slipping from his fingers and clattering loudly onto the matching saucer. The pianist looked his way at the noise and unmistakable green eyes met his. Chris stared, his mouth burned, but he didn't notice it, instead he focused totally on the familiar features. Those eyes, that nose, that smile, those dimples and that damn gold tooth…it was all the same and Larabee's anger flared so quickly he could barely control his urge to strike out as his former friend approached.

"Good evening, I'm David Easter. Is everything to your liking?" The Inn's owner held out his graceful hand in greeting. It took Chris a minute to process what had been said. He cleared his throat and stood, shaking Easter's hand.

"Chris Larabee," he said watching closely for any response to his name.

"Nice to have you with us." Easter merely smiled congenially. "If there's anything you find yourself needing during your stay, please let me know." With a quick wave of his hand Easter had another waiter already approaching with towels to clean up the spilled coffee.

"Actually…" Chris paused, not quite sure how to proceed. "I'd love to have a cup of coffee with you. I enjoyed your performance." He groaned inwardly thinking he sounded like he was trying to pick the man up for a date or something.

David paused as well, a look of fear flashed briefly across his sun-tanned features and then was gone. "Let me greet my other patrons and I'll be happy to oblige," he answered finally.

"Certainly." Chris returned to his seat but couldn't tear his eyes away from Easter. Relief warred with confusion and anger, but one thing he finally knew for certain. After two years of fearing the worst…Ezra was alive.

* * *

David greeted the Inn's guests and got himself a cup of coffee from the busy kitchen before going back out into the dining room. He stopped at the bar and tried to calm his shaken nerves. He didn't know what it was about the stranger, Larabee, that stirred fear in him, but it was contrasted sharply with a deep desire to trust and confide in the man.

"You okay, David?" He looked up and smiled warmly at Ole Bess. His bartender since he'd opened the place. Bess looked nowhere near "old," but he'd never dared ask her how she'd inherited the nickname.

"I'm fine," he told her and moved toward Larabee's table.

"So what brings you to our little town?" he asked as he slid into the booth across from Chris.

"Just vacationing. Thought I'd try someplace new," Chris answered. He could just hear a faint southern accent in "David's" voice. "How long have you had this place? It's nice."

David grinned. "Just a dream of mine, I guess. I always wanted a place of my own so, after a few wise investments, I started this Inn about two years ago or so." He tried to ignore the alarm bells ringing off in his mind. Something didn't feel right about this man's questions and yet he couldn't seem to stop answering.

They talked for about an hour, David describing some of his adventures in starting the Inn. Larabee asked about his ability with the piano and David explained it was just a hobby his parents had gotten him into when he was young and he'd fallen in love with it.

Finally, claiming exhaustion, David excused himself and retired to his apartment on the third floor. Fifteen minutes later Chris was locking the door to his room and sinking into the large armchair next to the bed. His mind raced as he stared at the phone. He had to call the others, had to get them here, and yet what did he tell them…how did he tell them? He'd found Ezra, but he was someone else? Was Ezra scamming him? He knew that Ezra was extremely good at 'being' other people, but Standish had shown absolutely no reaction or recognition. He doubted even Ezra could act that well and further more…what would have driven Ezra to such extreme measures in the first place?

Wearily, Chris snatched up the phone and dialed an outside line. It took only three rings for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Larabee and Co. Investigations."

"Vin."

"Hey, Cowboy, didn't expect to hear from you for a few more days. You making sure we're not slacking off while your gone?"

"I found Ezra," Chris blurted out, unable to find an easier way to break the news.

"What'd you say?" The jovial tone in Vin's voice was replaced with fear.

"He's alive."

There was a full minute of silence as Chris listened to Tanner's measured breathing and waited. "Did you say he's alive?" Vin finally rasped, his tone now heavy with emotion.

Chris smiled faintly, knowing they'd all individually harbored the same unspoken fear. "He's very much alive. I talked to him and watched him drink coffee."

"Did he explain what the hell happened and where he's been for the last two fuckin' years? Why he didn't bother to even call us?" Vin's pent up emotion spilled over in rapid questions.

"That's the kicker, Vin. He didn't even know who I was."

"I don't follow you." The brief flash of anger was already receding from Tanner's voice, replaced by the confusion Chris felt.

He's not Ezra, I mean he is…I'm sure, right down to that freaking gold tooth of his, but he claims to be someone else."

"He scamming you?" Vin asked.

"I don't think so." Chris leaned back in the chair. "He showed absolutely no recognition when I introduced myself. I got him to chat with me a bit over coffee—he acts different."

"How so?" Vin interrupted before Chris could explain.

"Well, he was open. He owns the Inn I'm staying at and told me all about how he started the place, talked about his parents and seemed…on the up and up. No tells signaling a lie at all, save that he seemed…"

"Nervous?"

"No, more…frightened. Almost like he was half afraid of me, but he seemed to shake it off easily enough."

"Does he look the same?"

"Pretty much. He's more tan and his hair has bleached out a lot—guess he's become a regular beach bum, but he looks kind of tired too, worn out. He's got this—sadness about him, you can see it in his eyes. He's lost a lot of weight and his accent is pretty faint too, if I wasn't listening for it, I'd have missed it."

"Damn… but he's alive." Tanner's relief could be felt through the phone line.

"I need you guys here…I need to find out what has happened to him," Chris told him.

"You think he has amnesia?"

Chris thought a minute then shook his head, oblivious the fact that Tanner couldn't see him. "No, I think its more than that…I just don't have a clue what."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Try to be subtle. This place is small and there's just the one Inn. Come in pairs and don't look like you know each other…but find out everything you can about David Easter." Chris quickly gave Vin his location.

"See you soon, Cowboy."

"See ya." Chris set the receiver back on the hook and closed his eyes. His family was on it's way and soon…for the first time in two years…they'd be complete. Would Ezra recognize any of them? What had happened to him and would they ever be able to find out or bring him back to being the man they cared about…and missed so much?

* * *

David came awake stifling his scream. The darkness of his bedroom pressed in around him as he clawed his way out of the damp sheets and stumbled into the bathroom. He retched, unable to control the stark fear that still invaded him or the pounding headache that always accompanied the dream.

It was the same…every night and he longed for one night's sleep to go by without the terrorizing nightmare. It wasn't even that the dream was that scary in itself…it was just how it left him, how he felt when he awoke. Lost, alone and completely out of control. A shiver swept through him and he grabbed a handful of toilet paper to wipe his mouth. Trembling, he pushed himself up and flushed the toilet. A quick glance in the mirror as he rinsed his face brought another wave of fear. He didn't feel like he knew the man staring back at him. His eyes searched the face, neck and chest pausing on the scars he saw there.

He remembered he'd been told they were left over from an accident when he was little but as his fingers unconsciously traced over one jagged white line and then another…he couldn't recall if it was his mother or father who'd explained it to him.

Knowing it would most likely be a awhile before he could sleep again, he padded barefoot to his mini bar and helped himself to a strong shot of his finest whiskey. He felt heavy with exhaustion and the depression settled quickly. If only there was someone who could help, or listen or just be there… a friend. He didn't have any real ones. Ole Bess cared, but didn't press, and since his parents were killed in the car accident…there was no one else. There'd been relationships, but as soon as a woman got too close, he savagely pushed her away. He didn't know why. He did the same thing with male friendships…so he had no one, nothing more than the Inn and his music.

He blinked back a tear, surprised at his display and shook his head. He should be used to the loneliness by now…it felt like that was the way it had always been…would always be. Gradually the whiskey did its work and pulled him into sleep without him even realizing it.

By the time David awoke, still in his chair, it was nearly noon. He showered and dressed and made his way to the front desk to check on the day so far with Martin, his assistant manager.

"Busy day so far, Boss." Martin grinned and waved a casual hand at the computer. "Had two rooms booked in the last three hours."

"You're kidding? Tourists?" David questioned.

Martin nodded. "I think so. A couple of guys on a fishing trip and one single…didn't say what he was doing in town, but then again…he didn't say much at all."

"Business is business." David grinned, proud of the good reputation his Inn carried despite being the only place to stay in town. Just then the front door opened and two men entered, each carrying a duffel bag. The shorter man also carried what looked like a laptop case.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen," Martin greeted. "Welcome to Easter's Inn, how can I help you today?"

"We'd like a room please, a double." The taller man smiled and ran a hand over his mustache. His Hawaiian shirt was bright red with a yellow floral pattern.

"Is the restaurant open for lunch?" the younger man asked.

Since Martin was busy at the computer, David stepped forward and answered, "Yes it is, with a limited menu."

"Cool, th---anks." The younger man half choked on his words as he stared at David. His hazel eyes grew large and David was uncertain if he was actually okay.

"I'm David Easter, The Inn's owner," he introduced, unnerved by the other's strange reaction to him. The introduction seemed to break the weird spell.

"JD Dunne," the man introduced softly, his voice sounding thick with emotion.

"And I'm Buck…Wilmington," The taller of the two interjected, reaching for David's hand. He shook it vigorously and for a moment David feared the big man might actually hug him but Wilmington released his hand without incident.

"Pleasure to have you here." David forced another smile and quickly hurried away. He had no time to dwell on strange guests and these two had managed to leave him completely unsettled.

* * *

"My God, Chris, he looked right at me, shook my hand and gave no indication he recognized me…or JD." Buck paced back and forth as much as he was able to in Chris' crowded room. Vin sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard while Josiah and Nathan had taken spots at the end of the bed. Chris was in the armchair and JD had taken a spot on the floor against the door. He still looked pale and shaken from his encounter with Ezra.

"He showed no reaction at all?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"None." Buck threw up his hands in exasperation. "We used our real names and JD was gawking at him like he'd seen a ghost and he just smiled and welcomed us to the Inn."

"Could be a con," Nathan voiced quietly.

"He was never that good at fooling us," Vin answered. "You could almost always catch him off guard at some point…we could anyway."

Josiah remained quiet, taking in the information and cataloging it for later reference. He knew there was an answer somewhere.

"Okay, sitting here and theorizing isn't getting us anywhere," Chris finally spoke. "We need to spread out, ask casual questions around town and try to figure out what the hell is going on. Find out as much as you can about David Easter without stirring up suspicion. Check the hall of records, the newspaper, anywhere you can think of but make sure you stay away from the Inn's staff, I don't know how loyal they are to him or how he'll respond if they go running to him the first time we ask a question. We'll meet back here after he finishes the evening set downstairs."

* * *

David smiled and nodded a small bow to the appreciative audience before he disappeared into the kitchen and up the back stairs into his apartment. He was relieved the set was finally over; it'd felt like one of the hardest of his life, sitting up there and playing while all of "them" watched.

He'd been receiving phone calls from many of the locals all afternoon that'd left him both worried and angry. It seemed that the newest guests at his establishment all had something in common…they wanted information about him. He shivered again, a chill of fear sliding up his spine. He needed to get some answers and he knew that somehow the search started with Chris Larabee.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The Key part 2

* * *

"Okay, what did you find?" Chris collapsed into his chair ready to listen, his gaze fixed on JD to start.

"David Easter showed up here in town about two years ago, two months after Ezra disappeared in Denver," JD started reading from the notes he'd compiled. "He bought this place, restored it and opened it within another month, without needing any loans. Being the only hotel in town, closest chains are about a half hour from here, he's done good business and the locals seem to like him even though he tends to keep to himself, has no close friendships and no current girlfriends. Any past relationships seem to have ended quite badly as far as he does all the dumping." JD paused and looked apologetic.

"Anything on him before he moved here?" Chris asked.

Vin took over. "Supposedly he's from Virginia. Raised by his parents Ellen and John Easter. He went to college locally, earned a master's in business administration and worked for his father in a family owned restaurant until his parents were killed in a car accident two and a half years ago. Ended up here, to fulfill his dream of having a place on the beach. I haven't had time to check yet on any of the truth of this," Tanner finished.

Silence descended on the room, none of the information bringing any real answers to their questions. The only thing that worked was the time line.

"We need a DNA or fingerprint match," Nathan commented.

"It's him," Chris stated firmly. "But it won't hurt to have proof."

"We should be able to get a print easy enough from the piano." Buck nodded.

A sharp sudden knock on the door startled them all. Chris crossed the room and checked the peephole. "Get ready," he said quietly and slid the chain lock off. He opened the door to reveal David standing there.

"I need to talk to you," David declared.

"Come in." Chris held the door open further and stepped back.

David entered and seemed to freeze, seeing everyone else there. He'd needed to confront Larabee, but all of the men together stirred his fear again.

Chris watched carefully, seeing the fear and great effort to control it. "Have a seat and I'll introduce you." He motioned to the armchair.

David shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, unwilling to move away from the door and his only means of escape.

Chris nodded and crossed the room, sitting in the chair himself. "These are friends of mine from Denver. We run a private investigations company together."

"What do you want with me?" David interrupted. "I know you've been asking about me all over town. You want answers? Here I am." He wondered how much they could see through his false bravado. He couldn't seem to read any of their expressions.

"Have you ever heard the name Ezra Standish?" Chris asked point blank.

David shook his head. "No, why?"

"You're Ezra Standish," Nathan answered.

David barked out a choked laugh, fighting to ignore the fact that the walls seemed to be moving in on him. "You've got to be kidding."

No one smiled and his fear grew. "You're making a huge mistake. I'm David Easter."

"Prove it," Buck said softly.

"Prove I'm not!" David threw back harshly.

Vin handed David a file folder and Easter stared at it, watching it shake in his hands. Slowly he flipped it open. He skimmed the contents, seeing his picture, ATF credentials, a birth certificate and passport as well as information that made no sense to him. "Could just be a guy who looks a lot like me for all you know." He tossed the file back at Vin. "It's not me." His vision darkened a second and he swayed.

"You okay, Son?" The deep voice next to him startled him and he backed into the door before the older man could touch him.

"I'm not your son." He didn't understand why everyone was smiling suddenly. "You're wrong." He told them.

"Just hear us out, David," Buck requested.

David wanted nothing more than to bolt from the room and insist they all check out immediately, but something unyielding held him in place. "You have five minutes."

"You saw the ATF credentials?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I've never worked for the government."

"Well, we all used to," Chris told him. "We were a team and you…Ezra was our undercover agent. He disappeared without a trace while working a case just over two years ago."

"Right before you opened this place," JD added.

"We've been searching for him…you ever since," Buck commented.

"All you have is coincidence." David shook his head trying to clear it. "I moved here after my parents died."

"Do you remember Maude?" Nathan asked.

The room went black and the floor tilted.

"Shit." Buck jumped forward just catching David before he hit the floor. The man in his arms was shivering uncontrollably. "What the hell is going on?" Buck looked at Nathan for help.

"I have no idea." Nathan moved in to check David's vitals. "It could be shock from the stress of the situation?" Jackson sounded as confused as the rest of them.

"Back off," Josiah ordered suddenly.

"What?" Nathan looked at his friend like he'd gone crazy.

"I said, back off. Everybody, get out now."

"Do you know what's wrong with him? Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" JD asked.

"No. Now, get out." Recognizing their friend's tone, Nathan and Buck carefully lowered David to the floor and moved out of the room with the others.

Once alone with David, Josiah sat down on the floor beside the trembling man. "David, I want you to listen to me. I know you're scared and you feel out of control, but you're safe now. You are in control…you just have to listen to me. Can you hear me?"

There was a small decrease in the shaking. Josiah went on. "Do the walls feel like they're closing in on you? David, you're in control…you can push them back."

"No," the haggard voice rasped in denial.

"Yes, you can. You are in control…try it. Come on, David."

It took fifteen minutes of talking to bring David out of his attack. Finally, green eyes opened and focused, meeting Josiah's. "What happened?" Easter asked hoarsely.

"I believe you just had a rather severe panic attack," Sanchez answered honestly.

David looked confused. "You still think I'm this Ezra person?"

Josiah nodded.

"Why? Why do you even care so much?"

Josiah grinned and helped David sit up. "Something Ezra always struggled with…he was a part of our team, David. He was family and we've been searching for him for two years…searching for answers. We won't give up until we've found him…and brought him home."

"I'm not him," David mumbled almost enviously.

"Not right now you're not, but I promise we'll find the answers we're all looking for."

David looked at the large bearded man still confused by his comments. What did he mean? But Josiah merely smiled warmly and helped him to his feet.

When Sanchez called the others back in, he'd gotten David into the armchair with a stiff drink from the room's mini-bar. He sat still while he was formally introduced to everyone.

"You okay?" Chris asked once everyone was quiet.

David shrugged. "I guess…embarrassed as hell though."

Larabee grinned and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Josiah for more answers. "What's your theory?"

"I'm guessing hypnosis," Josiah told them.

"You mean like…you are getting sleepy--you are a chicken-- kind of hypnosis?" Buck asked incredulously.

Josiah shook his head. "No, I'm talking elaborate, drugs involved, full-out-, brainwashing- type hypnosis."

"Not amnesia?" Nathan questioned.

"No, he has too many memories of his childhood." Josiah motioned toward Chris, referencing what Larabee had told them earlier.

David snorted in spite of himself. "That sounds ridiculous."

"Sounds it, but given time, equipment and the right doctor…not impossible. Memories could have been erased and summarily replaced with new ones."

Easter shivered and paled as a scene from his nightmare flashed though his mind.

"David?" Josiah was calling him again. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing slowly, David nodded. "I have nightmares."

"How often?" Nathan asked.

"Every night. It's the same every night."

"Tell us," Chris prodded and David was surprised to find that for the first time ever he wanted to.

"It's just hands, wearing surgical gloves and coming at me with a hypodermic needle." David shook his head sheepishly. "Doesn't sound very frightening, but is scares the hell out of me," he admitted quietly.

"It fits," Nathan commented, agreeing with Josiah's theory.

"What about…what happened when he passed out?" JD asked.

"I'm thinking it's post-hypnotic suggestion," Josiah explained. "Safe guards implanted to keep David from seeking answers."

"Who would want to do something like that though?" Buck asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Chris almost growled.

"I don't know what to believe," David said suddenly. He couldn't fathom what they were telling him and yet he found himself curious and anxious to prove them wrong.

"Can we take your fingerprints?" Chris questioned.

It sounded like the only sure way to prove to them who he really was. "Yes." David nodded. "Yes."

* * *

David sat on the cool tiled floor and leaned against his bathtub. The overhead light burned bright but comforted him as he shook from the remnants of his nightmare. He found himself staring at the stained tips of his fingers. He could still recall the solid grip Wilmington had held on his hand as he'd pressed each finger into the soft pad and then onto the page. Once Buck had finished, David had left, not able to stand around while total strangers tried to prove he didn't actually exist.

He figured he could wait until morning to find out the results, yet now, haunted by his dream and wide-awake—the only thing he could focus on was what Larabee and his team had proven…or not.

It took him another twenty minutes to push off the floor and get dressed. It was insanely early but since Larabee had shaken his life to the core, he felt no guilt about rousing the man out of bed. To his surprise, however, Larabee was up.

"I didn't expect you until later," Chris commented as he let David into the room.

"Yeah, well, seems I'm more curious about your claims then I thought." David bit his lower lip. "Did you run my prints?"

Chris simply handed him a print out. At first, none of the numbers or figures made any sense to Easter until he saw the large red text in the bottom corner. The words "confirmed match" set his heart rate racing. His hands trembled. "What does this mean?" he asked, knowing and yet not understanding the answer.

"You are Ezra Standish." Chris took the paper back, controlling his anger as he saw the fear and confusing in David's eyes, emotions the Ezra he knew would have worked so hard to hide…this Ezra, David, was an open book of conflicted feelings.

"I- I don't think I can be…" David didn't know how to explain. These men had so many expectations. How could they think he could just start-"being"- Ezra when all he knew how to be was David Easter?

"Relax, David," Chris assured, remembering Josiah's warnings not to push things too fast. "We'll get to the bottom of this and go from there."

"How?" David sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Chris pleadingly.

"One step at a time. Are you willing to let Josiah hypnotize you?"

David straightened and pulled back, unsure of what he thought of the idea. "Could he? I mean…can he?"

Chris smiled. "Josiah has a degree in psychology and in criminal profiling. He's qualified."

"Yeah, to find out if I'm a psychopath," David huffed with a grin.

"It might help with your nightmares," Chris suggested seriously.

"Now that is worth taking the risk over." Easter flashed a full smile so familiar that Chris was forced to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. The emotion washed over him again, relief despite the current situation-- Ezra was alive.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The Key part 3

* * *

Josiah had chosen David's private apartment to attempt the hypnosis, someplace where David would feel safe, secure and more likely to relax. The shades were drawn to block out the morning sun and in the dimness Chris watched expectantly as David settled back in a recliner and tried to follow Sanchez's instructions.

As he listened to Josiah's voice soften and gently lead David into a relaxed state, Chris felt himself examining his surroundings in an effort to keep himself from falling under Josiah's spell. The apartment was nothing like he'd have imagined for his friend. It was…homey. Pictures of the town and beach hung on the walls, though there were no people in any of the photos. The furniture was comfortably worn and there wasn't a name brand item in sight. The only thing that seemed to match with the former Ezra was a deck of playing cards Chris spotted on the end table, but his heart sank when he realized from the condition of the box that the cards were virtually untouched.

"Now, David, I want you to recognize that you are perfectly safe right now." Josiah's voice pulled Chris back to the reason he was there. "You are in a deep relaxed sleep, but can hear me and answer my questions honestly. Do you understand?"

"Yes." David's voice was low and somewhat sluggish but understandable.

"That didn't seem too hard," Chris whispered, surprised that it hadn't taken very long to hypnotize Easter. Ezra would have fought the entire process the whole way.

"I'm thinking he's rather used to it," Josiah answered sadly, to David he directed his next question, "What is your name?"

"David Michael Easter," David answered smoothly.

"Do you know Ezra Standish?"

"No."

"Have you heard the name Ezra Standish?"

"No."

Chris and Josiah exchanged startled looks.

"David, you are unable to lie to me. Do you know Chris Larabee?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Are you Ezra Standish?"

"No."

"Did Chris tell you about Ezra Standish?"

"No."

"Is your name Ezra Standish?"

"No, it's David Easter!" David stirred with agitation.

"Relax. You are relaxed and calm, David," Josiah reminded.

"What is going on?" Chris asked harshly.

Sanchez looked intently at David's once again relaxed posture. "I think he's been programmed to answer certain questions in exact ways. Let me try something else."

Gradually Josiah explained to David that they were going to go back in time and proceeded to lead Easter back two years.

"Tell me where you are."

"I don't know." Fear crept into David's voice. "Oh God," he exclaimed, tensing.

"Where are you, David?" Josiah asked.

"I'm…in a room, the room."

"What room?"

"From my dream," David admitted, trembling.

"Describe the room to me," Josiah prodded.

"Go away, please. I don't want to." Thrashing in the chair, David began to gasp for air.

"What's wrong with him?" Chris stood, stepping closer, wanting to help his friend.

Josiah ignored him. "Listen to me, David. You are calm and relaxed."

The rasping gasps for air continued. David threw his head back, arching in the chair, desperately trying to take in a breath. His hands went to his throat and his eyes widened in panic.

"You can breathe. Your muscles are relaxed," Josiah promised. "You are safe. You can breathe free and easy." As quickly as the struggle began, it ended.

Chris sank back into his chair as Josiah whispered to him, "hypnotic suggestion."

"David, from now on…you can breathe easily. That will not happen again. You are in control. Do you understand?" Sanchez asked.

David nodded once and relaxed again, his body slumping slightly in the chair.

"Now," Josiah took a deep breath of his own and went on, "tell me again where you are."

"The room." David's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Describe it to me."

"I can't see. I can't turn my head. I'm trapped."

"How are you trapped?"

"On a table, with straps. They're tight and I can't get free. I'm cold. My clothes are gone. The straps are so tight, they cut into my skin…please, I can't breathe; they hurt."

Chris stirred as his anger grew.

"It's okay. You're safe now, David. They can't hurt you here. Tell me what's happening," Josiah ordered.

David gave his head a short shake as if restrained, but spoke anyway. "He's coming." The trembling started again, more intensely than before. "He's coming. He's going to hurt me. "David pleaded, " I hate the needle. Please, not the needle again, please."

Chris bit his lip, seeing Ezra this way wrenched his insides.

"Tell me what he looks like, David."

David's posture immediately changed, stiffening slightly and his voice grew stronger. "I was mute and silent, I refrained even from good."

Josiah and Chris both leaned forward. "Describe who is coming. What does he look like?" Josiah asked again.

"I was mute and silent, I refrained even from good."

For the next ten minutes Josiah continued to question David, but continually ran into the same answer. Finally, to Chris' surprise, Sanchez sat back and began to lead David out of his hypnotized state.

"What happened?" Larabee asked once Easter was awake and Josiah quiet again.

"He has a block," Josiah answered, his own frustration audible in his voice.

"What does that mean?" David asked. He looked stiff and tense again.

"It's similar to a road block. Once I come to a certain line of questioning, he has been programmed how to respond. The first block was the hyperventilating but we were able to get past that. This one…"

"Is there any way around it or past it?" Chris wondered.

Josiah sighed wearily. "I'm not sure. If we're lucky—there's a response that can unlock the door, so to speak, and get us some answers. It sounds familiar to me…it could be from scripture."

"How do we find that?" David pushed himself out of the recliner and went to the bar. Chris could see that his hands were still shaking as he poured himself a drink.

"Well," Josiah stood as well. "The phrase you shut me down with was 'I was mute and silent, I refrained even from good,' does that mean anything to either of you?"

Chris frowned, he'd never heard it before. "Nothing." He told the two.

David sipped at his drink. "Not really," he admitted reluctantly.

Josiah nodded. "Let me look up some things and see what I can find. I have an idea where it might be found but I also need to read up on a few other things just to be prepared for what I'm dealing with."

"Do you have what you need?" Chris asked.

Sanchez nodded. "It's all on my laptop."

* * *

It was evening when Josiah finally emerged from his and Nathan's room. Upon inquiring about the others, he was led by an obviously curious Martin to a parlor/dining room designed by David specifically for private parties. David, he found, had canceled his evening set for the first time in two years.

The conversation was animated as Josiah entered.

"So then, you just jumped right in front of me and took a bullet here." JD was pointing to a spot on his shoulder.

"Evening, Brothers," Josiah greeted. He'd seen the look in David's eyes as JD finished his story. He'd seen the doubt and insecurity and had a rough idea what Easter was thinking. He was certain that David was afraid of the others' expectations. "You boys haven't been bombarding David with Ezra tales all day have you?" The teasing in his tone was underscored with a light reprimand that every one caught except Easter.

"He sounds like an interesting guy." David tried to smile.

"That's one way to put it." Nathan nodded. He felt guilty suddenly, realizing the pressure they were putting on their friend. David/Ezra still didn't remember them or his former life…and there was the real possibility he never would. How were they making him feel with all these fond memories? He caught Vin's gaze and knew he wasn't the only one suddenly slapped back into the reality of the moment.

"I think I've solved our dilemma," Sanchez went on, ignoring the uncomfortable silence. He focused on David, taking in the strained features, and dark circles beneath his eyes. "Are you up to giving this another try?"

David swallowed slowly, pushing his fear down and trying to control it like Josiah had explained. Finally he nodded. "I'm ready."

Josiah let Chris join them, but asked the others to wait, too afraid that their presence would be too distracting. Instead, David agreed that setting up a camera wouldn't bother him, so the rest of the group could watch from another room.

Once again, it took only a few minutes to get David relaxed into a deep hypnotic trance. Chris marveled at Josiah's ease and patience, wondering if somewhere buried in David's subconscious-- the Ezra that remained knew to trust Sanchez.

It wasn't long before Josiah ran into David's road block again.

"Tell me what the man with the needle looks like," Josiah requested.

David stiffened. "I was mute and silent, I refrained even from good."

"And my sorrow grew worse," Josiah answered smoothly.

Immediately, David relaxed again.

At Chris' questioning look, Josiah smiled. "Psalm 39:2," he whispered. To David he asked, "what does the man with the needle look like?"

David shivered. "He wears a mask," he told them. "And gloves."

"What kind of mask?"

"A surgical one, he's picking up the needle. Please, no." Fear laced David's voice again.

"You're just watching this time, David. You're safe and calm."

"No, no please, not there, not there."

"Where does he put the needle?" Josiah's voice tightened as he asked. The emotions in David's voice effecting him visibly.

"My neck. Please stop. It hurts."

"Not this time, you're just observing, David."

"I don't want to." David shook his head, his face twisted in pain. "It burns, it goes through me, spreads like fire."

"Remember, you are calm and can't feel the pain." The shaking subsided slightly. "The needle is gone now, David," Josiah told him. "What is the man doing now?"

"Please, stop," David pleaded.

"Stop what?"

"The straps, they're too tight. I tried to get away, to fight but…"

"What's happening now?"

"I made him angry," David whispered. "He has a cane."

"What does he do?" Josiah pressed.

"I can't move. I can't get away. It hurts, please make him stop."

"You can't feel the pain this time, David."

"He hits me with the cane and then…" David shivered violently as if still straining against his invisible bonds. "Aaaahhh! Make him stop!" He cried out in anguish.

"Stop what David? What is he doing?"

"Josiah!" Chris broke in.

"He's got to let it out, Chris." Josiah motioned Larabee to be quiet, and despite his own anger, proceeded. "What does he do, David?"

David shook his head, the veins of his neck standing out with strain. Finally through clenched teeth he managed to speak again. "His knife…he's cutting me…please." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he relived the torture.

There was silence in the room as Josiah took a minute to continue. He exchanged a look with Chris, both men caught in the same vision, seeing Ezra strapped to a table, drugged and unable to defend himself while some maniac sliced away at him. "You're safe, David," Josiah whispered and cleared his throat so he could continue.

In the next room the four men watching the video feed were silent as well. Stunned by what they were hearing and lost for any way to help their friend. As they watched while Josiah continued to calm David, Vin stood abruptly and stormed from the room.

"Where?" JD started to move after him but Buck caught his arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"Let him go," Wilmington commanded and pointed JD back to the session. David was talking again.

"He's whispering. I can feel his breath on my face, through his mask."

"What does he say?"

"He's taking everything away." David's face twisted again with anguish.

"What do you mean?" Josiah questioned.

"I'm going away…forever."

Sanchez frowned. "David, I want you to go back in time with me, further."

"There's nowhere to go," David replied matter of factly.

"Yes, there is, you weren't always in that room were you?"

"I- I don't know."

"Tell me your name."

There was silence. "I don't know," David admitted.

"Is it Ezra Standish?"

"Do I know him?"

"Are you David Easter?"

"I don't know…there's nothing."

Josiah shifted in his seat and leaned closer. "David, I want you to picture a big door. Can you see it?"

"Yes. Is it locked?"

"Yes, but I have the key. I'm giving it to you. It's the perfect fit to the door's lock."

"It fits." David smiled faintly.

"Okay, now turn it and open the door."

"I can't."

"It's alright, you're safe," Josiah reminded.

David shook his head, "No. The door, it's stuck. You gave me the wrong key."

"No, David I didn't. The key fits perfectly, it's the key to your past."

Easter was adamant, "It fits but it's wrong. It's he key to nothing. You gave me the key to nothing." He slumped again in the chair, his face filled with such sadness Chris had to look away.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The Key part 4

* * *

"You mean we put him through all that for nothing?" Buck asked with agitation.

Exhausted after the emotionally draining session, David had gone to bed for the night. Josiah and Chris joined the others in Larabee's room after taking a few minutes to find Vin in the bar.

"No," Josiah shook his head. "We know for sure now that Ezra was hypnotized, his memory erased or suppressed and replaced with that of 'David'."

"But why? And by who?" Nathan asked. "He can't identify the doctor who worked on him," he pointed out.

"Tortured him you mean," Vin threw out vehemently before taking another swig of his beer.

"That's where we have our work cut out for us," Josiah admitted.

"I think the answers are back in Denver," Chris told them.

"With Augustine," Tanner added.

Santi Augustine was the head of a rather large crime family. Suspected of smuggling illegal weapons into Denver, Ezra had been undercover on Augustine's estate when he'd disappeared. The team had always suspected Augustine had been involved but had never found proof. Even Maude's connections had come up empty.

Chris watched Tanner closely. Vin had been Ezra's contact on the case and had never really forgiven himself when Standish vanished. Now, finding out what had happened to Ezra to change him into David, had reawakened the sharpshooter's rage.

"Do you think Ez, I mean David, will come back with us?" JD asked.

All eyes fixed on Josiah for an answer.

" I think he wants answers now almost as badly as we do," Josiah said. "But I need to warn you again…Right now- he is not our Ezra. Pressing him with memories and stories is only heaping a burden on him he doesn't need."

"What burden?" Nathan asked.

"The pressure of not being able to live up to your expectations. As much as he may end up wanting to be Ezra—until we find all the answers—all he knows is David. Nothing we say or do can change that. Understood?"

Reluctantly, everyone admitted they did understand.

"Alright," Chris took command again. "Buck, get us a flight home. I'm going to talk to David about going with us."

"He's asleep," JD pointed out.

"He'll wake up for this."

"Do you want me to call Maude?" Nathan asked.

Chris paused, conflicted about contacting Ezra's mother, and then shook his head. "No, I don't think either of them could handle each other yet."

* * *

"Augustine," Santi Augustine growled into the phone as he answered the one line in his home he knew for certain was secure.

"We have problems." He recognized his contact's voice immediately.

"What do you mean 'We'?" Santi asked sharply.

"There's a group of PI's snooping around here this week They've been talking a lot with David."

"And you're just telling me now?" Augustine closed his eyes. He knew he should have killed Standish when he'd had the chance. Instead he's compromised his own will and caved to outside pressure. Now, that decision seemed to be coming back to haunt him.

"Larabee," he muttered, wondering how the man had found Standish. "Is David responding to them at all?"

There was hesitation on the other end of the line. "I really don't know, but I think they're planning on taking him back to Denver with them if he'll agree to go."

"You think?" Augustine exploded.

"I-I don't know for sure. They don't know," the contact stuttered defensively. "They don't know yet if he'll go."

"Well, they must have made some progress to even get that far! What the hell am I paying you for?"

"Sir,"

"Shut up, Martin," Santi ordered. He needed to think. He had two choices, take out Standish now…or call on Dr. Koon again.

"Let them go," he decided.

"What?" Martin was surprised.

"I said, let them go. They'll waltz back into Denver and I'll be able to get my hand's on Standish again."

"What about…"

Augustine hung up before he had to listen to the rest of Martin's question. Quickly, he dialed Koon's number.

"I need you here now," he ordered and hung up again. Grinning, he leaned back in his high backed leather chair. The plan was underway. All he needed now was to throw in a little distraction and find the perfect man to grab Larabee and Standish. Placing another phone call, he knew who'd be more than willing to participate.

Eddie Dean would have done time thanks to Chris Larabee if not for Augustine pulling strings and getting the charges dropped on a technicality. Built like a truck with legs, Dean would be ecstatic to find out that his reward for helping would be Larabee.

* * *

David couldn't believe he'd made it to Denver. In the two years he'd owned the Inn, he'd never actually ventured out of town, an unexplainable fear paralyzing him at the thought of travel.

Now, with Sanchez's help, he'd learned to control his fear and move past it. Amazingly, as he watched the streets of Denver go by, he felt confident for the first time in ages. These men had waltzed into his life, turned it upside down and questioned everything he'd ever known. He should have been angry and defensive and yet, he found himself wanting to trust them, longing to be a part of them and to find out the answers to the questions they'd raised.

David shivered unwittingly as Buck parked the SUV in front of what looked like a run down warehouse. Only a sign above a small door distinguished the building as Larabee and Co.'s offices. Quickly he climbed out of the vehicle and followed Buck toward the cement steps that led to the entrance. The others were following, half of them having ridden in a second SUV.

Suddenly a loud pop rang out but before David could look around for the source, Buck grabbed him and hurled him to the ground, pinning him there.

"What the hell?" Easter struggled to free himself until he saw the look on Wilmington's face and froze. Something was very wrong and he strained to see beyond his human shield.

After what seemed like forever to him, Vin called out, "Anybody hit?"

"I'm good." JD was the first to respond as he skirted around the front of one SUV. His gun was drawn and his eyes were searching the area intently.

"Me too." One by one each checked in, no one had been hit.

"So what was that?" Nathan asked, helping Buck and David up.

"I think," Chris' eyes scanned the parking lot again cautiously. "Someone's not happy with our new case."

"Augustine's welcoming committee?" Vin suggested.

"How did he know we're here?" Buck asked.

"I'm guessing someone on David's staff works for more than one boss." Chris nodded at David as he spoke.

"Who's this August person?" David wondered as Chris took his arm and protectively pulled him toward a nearby pickup truck.

"Just an old friend," Chris answered sarcastically.

"What's the plan?" Vin asked.

"I'm taking David in the truck up to my ranch first," Chris told them. "I want you all to bring everything you can find on Augustine and this case."

"Why?" JD bounced in place as he asked.

"We're going back to the beginning and looking at it all again. We'll keep looking until we find what we're missing."

* * *

"You know the risks with repeating this procedure, Santi." Michael Koon paced in front of Augustine's desk, not afraid of voicing his opinions to his powerful friend. His sleek black cane thumped rhythmically despite the thick carpeting.

"It won't kill him, will it?" Augustine's brown eyes followed the doctor. His dark hair was slicked back adding width to his already round face.

"No, it won't kill him but it could leave him a mental vegetable. I have no idea how he'll respond to the drugs this time around."

"Well, just give it a try anyway." Augustine smiled.

Koon glared at him. "Don't you care what you're doing to the man's life?"

Santi chuckled. "Don't give me that. You aren't concerned about him. You just don't want to screw up your work. You're damn proud of the way you erased him. There's only one thing that will ever trigger his memory to return and you enjoyed every minute of the abuse you put him through to get to that point. You're afraid you'll be left with nothing to brag about if this time around if you get a mass of useless brain tissue when you're done," he accused.

Koon opened his mouth to continue his argument, but Augustine raised a hand and cut him off. "Will you do it or not?"

The doctor was smart enough to realize he actually had no choice in the matter. "I'll try," he spit.

Augustine smiled. "Good. My man is set to pick him up any minute now. I have an appointment to attend to but I'll check on your progress later."

"Fine."

* * *

David gazed out the window of the truck, mesmerized by the beauty of the mountainous landscape. It was finally sinking in that someone had actually taken real shots at them. He couldn't imagine why anyone would even care enough to want to hurt him or these men. It didn't make sense to him at all…what kind of threat was he to this Augustine guy anyway? He'd been amazed at the way Larabee's men had reacted to the threat. They must have been a powerful team. He glanced at Larabee, watching him with open curiousity.

"Problem?" Chris asked, not looking his way.

David shook his head. "No…just, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Wouldn't be fair to say no." Chris admitted.

Smiling, David nodded and looked down at his hands. "Why did you and your team ever leave the ATF. You seem to work very well together…you must have been good."

Chris looked at him for a minute and then turned his eyes back to the road. He cleared his throat, not sure exactly where to start. "Well, we were…are a great team. We're a family." He managed, his voice lowering slightly. "We depend on each other, care about each other. When you, or Ezra," he paused and swallowed slowly before continuing. "When he disappeared we were determined to find him…at any cost."

"Your career?" David was shocked.

"Well, that wasn't the plan but we were a bit too focused. A few warnings came down from the powers that be and our supervisor, Travis, tried to protect us but in the end it was a combination of our obsession with Ezra's case and a few breeches of proper procedure." He smiled grimly. "They gave us a choice, either drop the case or get out of the Bureau."

"And you chose to leave…you gave that much up for him?" David asked incredulously.

Chris looked at him evenly, their eyes meeting. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family together, no matter what the cost."

David had to look away, the implication of Larabee's words hitting him hard. Chris and the others…they'd spent two years searching and fighting to get their family back together—all for Ezra—for him.

Chris turned off the main road, steering them through a small wooded area. Suddenly the trees opened revealing a ranch home, a barn and a corral filled with horses.

"You have horses?" David asked, thankful for a new subject.

"Only one is mine." Chris explained. "We all ride and it works to keep the mounts here."

"Really?" David watched the powerful creatures as the truck continued up the drive. "I've never ridden before." He didn't see the frown crease Chris' face.

"Let's get inside and get a fire going before the gang gets here. We got a long haul of research ahead." Chris managed a grin as he parked and turned off the engine. He knew now was not the time to tell David that one of those horses belonged to him or that JD and Vin had faithfully taken care of it for the last two years.

David followed Chris up the porch steps, still curiously looking around the property. "You have a nice…" He started but was stopped abruptly by the pistol pointing at his face. Chris lay unconscious at his feet and he wondered why he hadn't heard anything. He managed to focus on the man holding the weapon. Nearly three times his size, David was unprepared for the assailant's quickness. The man smiled and struck forcefully, instantly plunging him into darkness.

* * *

Vin stood on the top step of Larabee's porch, his weapon drawn and stared at the open front door already knowing what they'd find inside…nothing.

"It's clear," Buck shouted from inside. "Completely empty, no sign of them." He continued coming to the door.

"Augustine," Vin cursed and spun, darting down the steps. He was halfway to the SUV when Josiah grabbed his arm.

"We don't know for sure," the older man reminded.

"I do." Vin wrenched free. "This is not happening again," he shouted suddenly. "I failed Ezra once and look what happened. He was brainwashed and tortured! It's not going to happen again, not to him or Chris."

"Vin!" Nathan stepped forward.

"Are you with me or not?" Tanner growled at the others. " 'Cause I'm going."

Buck was the first to move. "JD and I are with Vin. You two get us some back up."

"You can't just barge onto his property…" Nathan tried again.

"I'm not waiting." Vin turned away a final time, not caring who followed. "Not this time."

* * *

Chris groaned, pain exploding though his head as he began to stir. He debated not even trying until he remembered… Ezra- David…someone had been waiting inside the door of his home. He struggled to sit up but a wave of dizziness sent him back to the carpeted floor again.

"You aren't going to be much of a challenge." A snide voice sounded from somewhere nearby, and Chris forced himself to focus. Taking a deep breath, he sat up again, this time ignoring the vertigo.

Across from him, a behemoth sat, cross-legged, cracking his knuckles in apparent boredom. He looked vaguely familiar.

"I see you're trying to place me." The guy shifted and stretched his legs out. "Need a couple of hints?"

Chris glared. "Where's Ezra?"

"You mean David?" The grin widened. "Oh, about now he's getting ready for a whole new identity…if he's lucky it won't be as a brain dead vegetable."

"You son of a bitch." Chris pushed himself to his feet.

"Oh, don't blame me. I'm only here for you. Standish is Augustine's pet."

Chris didn't know if he should be relieved to finally hear the truth or not. As the large man pushed off the floor, his memory clicked together. Eddie Dean, he'd almost put the man in prison…would have if Dean hadn't slipped through the cracks. He didn't have time to dwell on the realization…Dean charged.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The Key part 5

* * *

David opened his eyes as the pain seemed to crash through his skull. Confused, he tried to remember what had happened. He'd been following Chris into the house…Chris, the huge man with the gun, it all came back with frightening clarity. His vision focused and fear overwhelmed him. The room…he was back in the room.

His breathing quickened. It wasn't a dream; he was really here again. "No." His voice cracked in denial as he struggled to sit up. It wouldn't happen…not again. There were no straps this time. In amazement, he realized he was still clothed and free to move about. Groggily, he slid off the table.

The door swung open and David instinctively froze. The man was the same, dressed in white, a surgical mask covering half of his face. From the black cane to the gloved hands, David knew this man and hated him.

The doctor paused; startled to find David on his feet. "Well damn, Dean was supposed to have you all ready for me to go to work. Just goes to prove if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He grinned tauntingly.

With a surge of emotion, David moved forward to attack. But the doctor reacted quickly, bringing up the cane as a weapon. Surprisingly, David responded with speed and strength he never imagined he possessed. He caught the cane in his right hand as it came down at him, twisting away and effectively disarming the smaller man. Without hesitation, David continued the arch and turned the cane back on its owner. He flinched as the weapon cracked loudly against the doctor's skull sending the man into unconsciousness.

Staring at the motionless man, David was stunned by his own actions. Slipping from his fingers, the cane clattered loudly to the floor, startling him and spurring him into motion. He needed to find Chris and get out of this place.

* * *

Vin motioned for Buck and JD to follow him, signaling which way he was going. They'd already taken out two of Augustine's guards and were now avoiding the security cameras. Vin navigated the property on instinct, the layout burned into his memory for over two years. As David's hypnosis session replayed through his mind, he was determined that this time he was not going to let anyone down.

With ease, he scaled a low cement wall and already had the French doors opened by the time Wilmington and Dunne caught up to him. Weapons drawn, the three paused only a second before entering the building. "This is it," Tanner stated. "We'll split up. Stay low."

"Watch your back." Buck nodded. They were ready.

* * *

Chris grunted, absorbing another harsh blow from Dean. The big man was staggering though, never having expected Larabee's strength or stamina. As he charged again, Chris ducked down and back, using Eddie's momentum against him. The larger man stumbled and Chris kicked out from behind with a final forceful shove. Dean rammed head first into the wall and dropped like a bag of feed.

Chris went down on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and hurting everywhere. He knew he was a mess. His cheek was split beneath his left eye as was his bottom lip. His ribs burned painfully and throbbed in time with the pounding in his head, but he pushed himself up in spite of it all. He had to find Ezra before it was too late. Drunkenly, he lurched and limped his way out of the room, scanned the long hall and prayed the direction he picked was the right one.

* * *

David, overwhelmed by the enormity of his surroundings, felt as if he was wandering through a maze of endless hallways. He knew he could stumble upon whomever the doctor worked for at any turn and his only real fear was that he wouldn't even recognize them or the danger until it was too late. He didn't know why he'd been brought back to the doctor again…had the man been attempting to turn him back into Ezra-- or into someone else?

Ahead and to the left of him, the hall seemed to open into a room and he could hear faint music coming from that direction. He followed the sound, hoping he'd find Chris. As he came to the corner he braced himself to check the room. He could hear movement and knew someone was definitely there. Whoever it was must have heard him as well because just as he peeked around the corner, they spoke.

"Santi, I told you I didn't need any wine. I just want the update." The softly accented voice faded as David stepped further into view.

The woman was older, but beautiful and as her green eyes widened and met his, it was as if he could hear the key slip into the locked door. The tumblers rolled and clicked loudly as the door was unlocked for the first time in two years and shoved open with such force that David physically stumbled.

"Ezra."

He heard her, but he couldn't look at her. His eyes squeezed tightly closed and he raised his hands to his head as the images assailed him, bombarding him with memories that'd been buried deep beneath the lies. He cried out from the assault and landed on his knees, no longer able to stand. His life as David was exposed as a fraud as the truth…all of it…returned in graphic color.

He felt her hands on him, seeking to comfort and he pushed her away. "No!" he shouted, unable now to hear over the growing roar in his head. He remembered everything, his childhood, his teens, college, the FBI. He remembered the pain of betrayal and then the hope that Denver might be different. Faces and names came to him, laughter, fear, joy and pain…it all came at once, overwhelming his senses. He was part of a family, he remembered them all now, and understood why they'd pressed so hard and ached for two years not knowing what had happened to him. Finally, he could see the answers that no one else had been able to find.

He remembered the Augustine case and his assignment. He'd only been undercover about a week when he'd inadvertently walked in on a meeting between Augustine and…"Mother." His voice was again a whisper as quiet descended and the past played out before him. He'd opened the door and walked in; she'd turned and, looking surprised, asked, "Ezra, what on earth are you doing here?" His cover was blown in an instant. He remembered asking her the same question and discovering that she and Augustine were "courting." By then Augustine was ready to kill him and Ezra'd been certain he would. The next thing he knew…he'd woken up in 'The room,' strapped to the table.

"What did you do?" he asked hoarsely, trying to focus on the present and block out the vivid memories of the doctor and his knife. Ezra opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. For once in his life she looked panicked and out of control. She reached out to a nearby chair for support.

"She saved you, David," Santi Augustine sauntered into the room, surprising them both and keeping them in place with his gun.

"I'm Ezra," Ezra bit out savagely. David was gone forever.

"Ah, so the memory has returned, I see. Pity, because of course I'm going to have to kill you both now but…then again…I planned on that already." Santi chuckled and winked at Maude.

"Santi," She tried to plead, but he silenced her with a threatening wave of the gun.

"Not this time, Darling. I was persuaded by your charm and beauty once…but not again."

"What does he mean?" Ezra asked, not actually looking at Maude again.

"Oh, I planned on killing you two years ago but Maude here, she charmed and cajoled and we came up with this plan instead. We gave you a new life and set you up in comfort on the beach. You should have stayed there." His voice grew sinister and he cocked the gun. "This time I'm settling on a more permanent solution."

"Me too."

Augustine jumped at the new voice and spun to shoot, but his shot was off, a bullet already hitting its mark. He was dead before his mass landed on the floor.

Maude let out a squeal of shock but was ignored as Vin moved forward and helped Ezra to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked, watching Ezra's response carefully.

Ezra looked down and then up again, meeting Vin's intense gaze unwavering. "I think I will be, Mr. Tanner, in due time."

"Good…" Vin glanced at Maude then did a double take at Ezra just as Buck and JD entered supporting Chris between them.

"Look who we found." Buck stopped short seeing Augustine's body on the floor and Maude leaning against a chair for support. He looked at Vin and Ezra for an explanation but they were just standing there staring at each other.

Silence descended on the room, the faint whine of sirens in the distance the only noise above their breathing.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Vin whispered, but didn't wait for an answer. "You called me…" He grabbed Ezra and pulled him into a rough hug. "You fucking called me Mr. Tanner!"

The relief in Vin's voice broke Ezra's reserve and he hugged his friend in return. "As always, impeccable timing," he whispered as Vin released him.

"You remember?" JD asked excitedly, accidentally jarring Chris and earning a low growl.

Ezra's smile faded. "Yes, I recall everything," he admitted, turning to Maude finally.

"Ezra," she started but the venom in his look stopped her. The sirens were right outside now; back up had arrived.

"I-I did the only thing I could to save you, Darling," Maude tried again. "He would have killed you."

"So instead you let him beat and brainwash me until I no longer existed anyway?"

"You had a wonderful life!" she protested. "I made sure you had everything you needed. You had a successful inn and were doing fine."

"You knew all along where he was?" Buck tried to advance on her but Chris somehow managed to hold him back.

Maude looked from man to man and then to her son. "You don't understand," she exclaimed.

"Do you?" Ezra asked. "You took everything from me. I lived in constant fear with chronic nightmares and pain. I had nothing."

"But you were safe!"

Ezra stared at her; he could hear the police entering the building. Josiah and Nathan shouted to the newcomers, obviously leading the way "You took away my family," he managed.

"I'm your family!" Maude yelled defiantly, but Ezra had turned away.

"Not anymore," he whispered painfully. "Not anymore.

* * *

Outside it had started to snow and in the early evening light, Ezra found it beautiful.

"What do we do now?" JD asked bringing him back to the present.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked as he steered Chris to the hood of a police cruiser so he could examine him. "You're next, Ezra," he stated evenly, causing a few chuckles in the group.

"I mean…" JD looked almost afraid to ask. "Is Ezra going back to running Easter's Inn or …stay here with us."

All eyes turned to Ezra and he could immediately sense their apprehension.

"It might be kind of soon to make that big of a decision, Kid," Buck said softly, trying to ease the tension.

Ezra smiled faintly and looked back at the falling snow for a minute. Surprisingly, he felt nothing more for David. He knew there'd be adjustments; after all he had been gone for two years. He'd need a place to stay…and a job…He turned back to Chris, questioning him with a look and was rewarded with a bloody smile and small nod.

"Quit moving," Nathan reprimanded, oblivious to the silent exchange.

"Well, gentlemen," Ezra spoke at last, his accent thickening. "I wasn't aware there was any decision to make, after all, running an Inn requires too much manual labor and as a gentleman…" His comment was cut off by groans and laughter as Buck grabbed him and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Ez."

"Thank you," Ezra pulled away and gracefully adjusted his clothing, pointedly ignoring the fact that he was in jeans and a sweatshirt. "Now, I just have one more question."

"What's that?" Vin asked.

"What have you Neanderthals done with my car?"

* * *

thank you for reading!


End file.
